1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technical fields of an electrooptical device such as a liquid crystal device, a control method of the electrooptical device, and an electronic device provided with the electrooptical device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
Electrooptical devices that use liquid crystal elements to display images have widely been developed. According to such electrooptical devices, the transmittance of liquid crystals provided in the respective pixels is controlled to be a transmittance in accordance with designated tones of image signals by supplying the image signals for designating the display tones of the respective pixels to the respective pixels via data lines, and in doing so, the respective pixels are made to display the tones designated by the image signals.
Incidentally, in a case where image signals are not sufficiently supplied, for example, in a case where sufficient time for supplying image signals to the respective pixels cannot be secured, the respective pixels cannot accurately display the tones designated by the image signals, and display quality may deteriorate. In order to respond to the problem of the deterioration of display quality due to such insufficient writing of the image signals in the pixels, the following measure is employed in the related art. For example, a technology of facilitating the writing of image signals in the respective pixels by supplying a precharge signal with a potential that is close to a potential of the image signals to the respective pixels and the data lines prior to the supply of the image signals has been proposed.
The precharge signal is an auxiliary signal for writing a voltage in all the data lines or control lines connected to the data lines in advance prior to the writing of the image signals. Writing support and various correction failures are improved by writing a specific voltage (precharge signal) in the period.
Also, a drive scheme called two-stage precharge drive of supplying a low-potential precharge signal prior to supply of a precharge signal with a potential that is as high as the potential of the image signals has been proposed. According to the two-stage precharge drive, it is possible to achieve both improvement in image quality and writing support.
However, it is necessary to shorten one horizontal scanning period in accordance with increases in the numbers of scanning lines and data lines associated with an increase in resolution of an electrooptical device, and as a result, a horizontal fly-back period during which the precharge signal is supplied also tends to be shortened. Thus, a drive scheme called precharge thinning drive in which only a high-potential precharge signal in the two-stage precharge is supplied in an arbitrary horizontal scanning period has also been proposed in the related art (JP-A-2006-308712, for example). According to the precharge thinning drive, it is possible to shorten the precharge signal supply period and to shorten one horizontal scanning period by supplying only the high-potential precharge signal.
However, since the thinning drive is performed every predetermined horizontal scanning period in the method disclosed in JP-A-2006-308712, a rotation cycle may be delayed, and rotation noise may appear in display. In addition, there is also a problem that control becomes complicated since control performed across a plurality of lines is required.